


The Best Kinds of Days

by shitbedecent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kids, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, OCs - Freeform, have fun lmao, super fluffy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitbedecent/pseuds/shitbedecent
Summary: A nice, lazy morning with Keith and Lance and their daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is 100% indulgent, tooth rotting fluff and i hope you enjoy

Keith woke up with the sun streaming on his face. He noticed that there was no warmth next to him, but he heard the telltale sounds of his husband in the kitchen - the sizzle and pop of bacon and a soft voice singing a random tune. He smiled to himself and flipped over to look at the clock on the nightstand; it was nearly 9:30. He didn’t hear any little giggles or even crying, which brought a frown to his face. By this time, Maia should already be awake… had Lance already gotten her? Is she okay? Had Lance even checked on her? Although, she could just be eating...

He swung out of bed at the speed of light and jogged to his daughter’s room. Her crib was empty, and her blanket and stuffed pink lion were gone as well. He sighed in relief at this, knowing that she was probably just in the kitchen, and she wasn’t sick or anything and still in bed.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and just watched quietly as Lance rocked from side to side, holding their daughter on his hip and sliding a few pieces of bacon around in a pan with a spatula. Maia was wrapped in her galaxy blanket with her little head resting on her lion, nose towards Lance’s neck; Keith guessed she had woken and Lance got her, but then she fell asleep once more.

“Good morning.”

Keith hadn’t even noticed that Lance was looking at him, he was in such a trace by just looking at the family they had made. He breathed a laugh with a smile. “Good morning.”

“Hungry yet? I made some eggs, but they may be a little cold by now. Maia wanted some, but then she fell asleep, so-” He stopped speaking when Keith walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s alright. How long have you been up, Lance?” Lance just shrugged and shook his head.

“Maia woke up around 8, so we watched some Bubble Guppies to pass the time,” he said, as he jostled the little girl to move her into a more comfortable position. She squirmed a little, flipping her head to one side and then back again, eyes fluttering open for only a second before falling closed.

“Want me to take her?” He held his arms out, gesturing to the sleeping 2-year-old. Lance nodded and put down the spatula so he could hand over the girl more easily. Keith grabbed the lion before it could fall and took their daughter into his arms. Even though they both tried to be gentle enough not to wake her, she still sniffed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning, princess,” Keith said softly, rubbing her back.

Maia yawned once then replied with a small, “G’morning, daddy.” She laid her head back down on his shoulder, this time with her eyes open, and Keith just kept rubbing her back. He slowly began swaying as both he and his daughter watched Lance take the bacon and put it on a plate. He moved a small pan with some fluffy eggs onto the slowly cooling burner to warm them slightly. Keith grabbed a sippy cup with little cartoon mermaids on it just as Lance reached in the fridge and grabbed the apple juice-and-water mix for Maia. 

After getting coffee for themselves and moving everything to the table, Lance and Keith began to eat with their curly-haired little girl. It was a Saturday, and they had nowhere to go, so they took their time, making their princess giggle and sharing soft smiles with one another. 

After breakfast, they all sat on the couch and watched little kid movies that Maia loved; Maia sat in Lance’s lap with Keith right next to them. All Maia did was talk about the movie, and point, and sometimes she would get up and bring something from her room to the living room to play with and show her dads.

Eventually, the movie became background noise as Keith and Lance played with their daughter and laughing at her giggles and at one another as they ran around the house, trying to steal kisses that were so sweet they were practically coated in sugar.

Running around soon drained the little girl, and she fell asleep once more on the couch snuggling with Lance, who just ran his fingers through her short and curly, dark brown hair. It wasn’t long before he had moved to rest against Keith, who ghosted his own fingers over Lance’s arm, lulling him into his own sleep.

Keith felt himself beginning to drift off himself after a while, but that was okay. Right now, he had everything that he had ever wanted: a family. He had Lance, his amazing and absolutely gorgeous husband, and his Maia, the most wonderful and beautiful daughter he could have ever asked for; he knew he was incredibly lucky to have them both.

He fell asleep to the thought that this was his perfect day; spending a comfortable Saturday morning relaxing with this favorite people on Earth. If everyday even just began like this one, he’d be the happiest man alive. These were his favorite days. These were the best kinds of days.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH I FORGOT TO MENTION!!
> 
> i have a tumblr @pineapplesuicide, and a writing tumblr, @papplewrites. im on my phone atm so no link sorry >~


End file.
